Marty the Zebra
Marty the Zebra is a zebra from Madagascar. The Adventures of Peter Griffin and Mr. Bee He Played Cyril Proudbottom He is a Horse The Mammoth Guard: Return To Trumpeting He Played Beshte He is a Hippo Stronger Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) He Played Sven He is a Reindeer Marty Pan and Marty Pan: Return To Neverland He Played Peter Pan He is a young teenager who never grows The Panda of Notre Dame He Played Achilles He is a Horse The Meerkat's New Groove He Played Llama Kuzco He is a Llama Canal Famille Guy He Played Beaker He is a Live-Hand Muppet A Zebra in Central Park He Played Stanley Alex, Melman and Marty: The Three Musketeers He Played Goofy Megara White and The Seven Animals He Played Bashful He is a Dwarf We're Back!: A Horse's Story He Played Woog He is a Dinosaur The Great Zebra Detective He Played Basil of Baker Street He is a Mouse Marty Jones He Played Osmosis Jones The Road To El Dorado (Princess Rapunzel Animal Style) He Played Miguel The Savannah Book 2 He Played Lucky He is a Vulture Portayals Affiliations The Mammoth Guard Gallery: Marty madagascar 3.png Marty Madagascar.jpg Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty in Madagascar Marty in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Marty in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa Marty in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|Marty in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Marty in Merry Madagascar.jpg|Marty in Merry Madagascar Marty in Madly Madagascar.jpg|Marty in Madly Madagascar Marty (Madagascar).jpg Marty the Plains Zebra.png Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg Madagascar Marty.gif Marty.png Marty the Zebra.png Marty.jpg Marty-marty-the-zebra-24376417-1024-768.gif madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-1061.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-1062.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2818.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2819.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2820.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2821.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2822.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-993.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-997.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-998.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-996.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-995.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-994.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5694.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5692.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5693.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5691.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5690.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5689.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5688.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5687.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5686.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5685.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5684.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5682.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5683.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5681.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-5680.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6167.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6166.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6165.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6160.jpg FELICIECTORTeams.png Trivia *His, Alex, Melman, and Gloria's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Zebras Category:Horses Category:Madagascar Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Barry B. Benson And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Sci-Twi's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:BluandAlexFan360 Category:Idiots Category:Nincompoops Category:Jerks Category:Paramount Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Angry Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Plains Zebras Category:Morons Category:Grant's Zebras Category:False Antagonist Category:Striped Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Cowards Category:2005 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Buttmonkeys